That's All That Matters
by imherethephantom
Summary: Kiera Grayson moved to New York for veterinary school. She does what she's supposed to do: study, work at a vet clinic, and save animal's lives. Meeting SHIELD's best interrogator wasn't part of those plans.


That's All That Matters

Chapter 1

"...and he yelped when I touched his ears." The woman concluded.

Kiera Grayson, in her third year at veterinary school, stood a few feet from the veterinarian and client in the small room. She thought over the symptoms for a moment, remembering what she learned, trying to figure out the dog's diagnosis. She heard Dr. Marcus say, "Well, let me take a look and see what the problem is."

After examining the white floppy ears for a few minutes, he explained to the client what was wrong. He gave the owner medicine and said he would like to see the dog in a few weeks to follow up on his recovery. After she smiled at the owner, Kiera walked out of Room 1.

"Kiera?" Dr. Marcus called her back. She turned around. "I have to leave immediately for a meeting on the other side of town. I trust that you can handle yourself?"

"Always do!" She replied enthusiastically.

"You'll make a good doctor one day. I know it." After Dr. Marcus left, she went into the break room, about to get her lunch. She reflected on how different her life was since she moved to New York. Back home, she had the best friends anyone could ask for, a boyfriend with some anger issues and crazy, loving parents. She missed them. She thought back to the last appointment, how the dog looked a lot like his. A shiver ran down her back as she remembered him. His cold, threatening blue eyes. How he would always force her-

"Kiera! There's a patient waiting in Room 2. Something about a possible reaction to a shot." Cecilia said quickly, who was one of the clinic's technicians and close friends with Kiera.

She turned around to face Cecilia with a fake smile. Something she perfected from years of pretending. Acting like everything was fine when it wasn't.

"I'll be there in a minute." She pushed the thoughts of him aside as she grabbed a white lab coat hanging from the door in the office. Kiera forced herself to calm down. He's gone. I don't need to worry about him anymore.

"Alright! And may I mention that he's quite handsome? And he looks to be around your age?" Cecilia said with a wink.

"Haha, very funny. I'll have a look at him." Seeing Cecilia open her mouth in question as she shrugged on the white lab coat, she corrected herself, "I mean, the dog."

The man in Room 2 had tan skin with dark, wavy hair combed back to perfection. He turned to her, letting out a relieved sigh when he saw her at the door.

"Hello Doctor! I'm Erik Ayer. And this over here is Buddy." The man said, gesturing to the Golden Retriever sitting at his feet. "I realize it's lunch, and I'm sorry for interrupting you." She was a bit taken aback by his accent. It sounded a bit Canadian, but she wasn't sure.

"Hello, Erik." she snapped herself out of a daze. Clearing her throat, she continued, "My name is Kiera Grayson. I'm not the doctor, just a student in vet school. And really, it isn't any trouble." I wouldn't mind having my lunch break interrupted by you... Shut. Up.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked, gesturing for Erik to put Buddy on the table.

"Well, yesterday I took him for his check-up to a different doctor, who gave him his yearly shots. He said that he was fine and saw nothing wrong. Then when I got home he started acting all lethargic and drowsy. I thought nothing of it, just a reaction to his shots, you know? But he kept on acting different for the rest of the day."

Kiera mulled over the information, gently rubbing the dog's head. She could feel Erik's dark eyes on her while she examined the large dog on the table. It didn't really bother her; she was used to having clients stare at her. But something about this was... different. She glanced at him as she reached for a stethoscope hanging on the wall above the counter. As she turned back around, she was met with a face full of slobbery, wet kisses. She giggled as Erik quickly apologized, commanding Buddy to stay still.

She grinned, saying it was quite all right before she proceeded to examine the dog once more, pressing the stethoscope to the dog's heart. After a minute or so, Kiera said, "From what I can tell, it seems like he had a reaction to the kennel cough shot. Are you going to board him?"

"I'm going away for work. Your clinic boards, right? I'm leaving this weekend and some of the others I asked are booked." Erik said.

"Yes, we do. Would you like to board Buddy here?" At his affirmation, she continued, "But first, let me give him a Benadryl for what he's been feeling. He should be fine in a few hours." After getting the medication for the canine, she pronounced the dog and owner ready to go. She escorted them to the front desk, only to find it empty. "It seems like everyone's eating lunch. I guess I'll have to ring you up myself," she said as she went to sit down behind the counter to begin the transaction.

After Erik paid the amount for the visit, she stood up, only to come face to face with the dark haired man on the other side of the counter. She swallowed nervously as he leaned closer to her, a charming grin on his face. "Kiera, I apologize again for interrupting your lunch. I haven't eaten myself, and I was thinking, would you like to go with me?"

Four years ago

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" Skylar asked, knocking at her door. She rolled her eyes- in nothing but affection- when she said she couldn't. Not with three exams the next week. "Can you at least let me in?"

The college junior reluctantly answered with a 'yes', not wanting to seem rude. She vaguely registered the sound of the door opening, followed by his muffled footsteps on the beige carpet in her small dorm room. She mumbled a 'hello', too focused on the different textbooks and papers scattered on her desk to pay him any mind.

"Is that all your perfect boyfriend gets, Grayson?" Skylar questioned with a charming smile, his tone teasing. She felt him approach her from behind, sneaking a kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry Anderson," She twisted around to face him. "But I've been really busy with school. I don't have time to give my perfect boyfriend a kiss, let alone join him for lunch." She returned her attention to her chemistry textbook, trying to focus on infrared spectroscopy.

"I never see you anymore." Out of the corner of her eye, he pulled up a chair and sat facing her. His voice took on a smooth tone. "Remember how we would always hang out at my apartment?" She thought back to when he would serenade her with songs he wrote on his guitar. "I just miss you."

"I miss you too. But you know how busy I am with studying, along with getting ready to apply to vet school."

"I know that, Kiera." He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair in frustration. The look on his face matched his sudden annoyed tone. "But you've been studying over a week straight! You couldn't have spent one hour with me?" When she tried telling him she didn't have that much free time anymore like she did last year, his eyes darkened.

"And why's that? Have you been spending time with Aaron?" He growled out, referring to one of her friends from grade school. "I know how close the two of you are."

"No, Skylar. We're just friends. You know that." Kiera said firmly. Without waiting for his reply, she resumed reading the chapter.

The next thing she knew, she was jerked roughly to her feet. Hands gripped her shoulders, forcing her to raise her eyes to look up at him. "Don't think you're getting away that easily. I'm not done with you." His voice hardened, blue eyes looking down at her coldly.

Kiera stood there, shocked and terrified at his sudden burst of anger. Where the hell did this come from? She never saw this side of him before. She saw him joke with friends in his apartment. She recalled when they first met in that coffee shop a year ago. How sweet and charming he was, how his every syllable flirted. In that moment, she couldn't find a trace of the guy she called her boyfriend. Didn't he understand that she was busy?

He didn't. Little did she know that that would be the beginning of her problems.

Kiera pushed the memory of Skylar aside. She didn't want to think of the time when he started to become abusive. Instead, she focused her attention on Erik and the fact that he just asked her out.

"If you're busy, then I understand," Erik continued, "but if you'd-"

"I'd love to. Just give me two minutes to get ready. I'll meet you outside." She said, smiling.

"Of course. I'll see you then." He gave her a charming smile, their eyes locking for a moment before she turned to go. He tugged the leash with a "C'mon, Buddy!" The golden retriever trotted behind his master out the door.

Kiera walked back to the break room, shrugging off her standard white medical coat. Cecilia and a couple other technicians gave her knowing looks. "Shut up," Kiera muttered.

One of them innocently replied, "I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it. It's annoying." She made her way over to the mirror, nervous about her date. Her black hair in its usual bob, black button up shirt and dark wash jeans free of wrinkles. She calmed the butterflies in her stomach, telling herself that Erik was not Skylar.

"Make sure you tell us about it when you get back!"

She walked into the waiting room and out the front doors. The vet student wondered what possessed her to go on a lunch date with someone she hasn't met for more than ten minutes. Someone she was instantly attracted to even though she didn't know anything about him. I guess that's love at first sight. Kiera was a little bit nervous about what was to come. It was her first date in three years. She was too busy adjusting to life in New York and studying for veterinary school. She found Erik and his dog waiting for her outside the front door of the clinic.

"Hey, Kiera," Erik said as she approached, "Do you want to know where we're going or would you like to be surprised?"

"Surprise me." the woman boldly stated.

He stared at her for a moment, a small smile on his face. "As you wish. Let me escort you to our transportation, Mademoiselle Grayson." Erik said. He opened the door of his white SUV for her, letting her sit down before closing the door. After putting Buddy in the backseat, he got in himself.

"I was thinking that we'll just go to this good restaurant I know about ten minutes from here," Erik suggested as he opened a window for Buddy. "Is that okay?"

"It's perfectly fine."

The pair drove in silence for a few minutes, save for the sound of the radio and Buddy barking at a jogger. Cars and other buildings passed. As they drove by a movie theater, she smiled, thinking of all the times she went to several midnight premieres with her friends back home. People she hadn't seen since she moved to Ithica, New York three years ago.

"You know, Kiera," Erik began as he took a left, "You seem like the right person for the job, being a veterinarian." She blushed as he continued. "Plus, I heard that the clinic- and doctors- had a fantastic reputation and well... Why not take Buddy there?"

Kiera smiled, "Thank you, Erik. That means a lot."

She looked over at him as the car approached a red light, "So, Erik, you know where I work, obviously. What kind of work do you do?"

The dark haired man hesitated, "I... work in defense as an interrogator."

"Oh, that sounds interesting!" Definitely not what I expected you to be... But in a good way. "Do you specialize in anything? I'm kind of unfamiliar with that entire field."

"Well... I'm with the CIA." He replied, as the light turned green.

"I've heard a bit about that..."

"Ha, I suppose that happened after the James Graham thing." He scoffed, thinking back to the whole fiasco with the egocentric millionaire a few years ago.

"Graham is an... interesting man to say the least." She turned her gaze out the window as he pulled into a parking lot.

"You have no idea," he muttered as he parked the car. Erik checked to make sure Buddy was content in the backseat, making sure the windows were cracked open. She did the same as he got out and opened her door for her. "Anyway, where are you from?"

"I'm originally from Indiana." She replied as she stepped out of the car, thanking him afterwards. "You?"

"Indiana's a bit far from New York, isn't it? And I'm from Canada."

"What's a Canadian interrogator doing in New York?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. Erik retorted, "What's a Hoosier vet intern doing in New York?"

Three years ago

The white envelope lay in her hands. Kiera couldn't bring herself to open- let alone read- the letter that held her future. She knew there was a big chance her dream wouldn't become a reality. What if they rejected her? The sound of her door banging open disrupted her thoughts. She looked up, her mouth suddenly going dry as she saw who was standing in her doorway. Oh God, what did she do now? "...Skylar?"

"Don't play that game with me." He growled, his tone razor sharp as the door slammed shut, rattling on its hinges. "I saw you talking with Aaron today. I thought I told you about talking to other people. You're my girlfriend, remember?" He snarled dangerously.

"I was just asking him a question about homework!" He took a threatening step forward at her confession, causing her to panic. "Please, I'm sorry!"

His glare intensified for a second. "You're a smart girl. You shouldn't have any trouble with homework."

She could detect the skepticism in his voice. She tried telling him she couldn't understand a question the professor assigned, but he interrupted her before her apologies could get anywhere. If anything, they seemed to make him angrier.

"Do you know why else I'm angry, Kiera?"

She shook her head, trying and failing to see what else she could have done.

"Your carelessness has gotten us in trouble. Have you noticed?"

"I-I've listened to you, Skylar!" She stood up to place distance between them. The unopened envelope fell to the coffee table. "I swear I didn't mean-"

"People are suspicious. They don't think I'm quite the perfect boyfriend anymore. Something about me being abusive." He scoffed. She could see the accusation in his eyes. He accused her of telling her family and friends about his temper. "We need to fix this. We need to get rid of those suspicions." His glare turned into a dark grin. "And I know just how to do that."

She grew nervous at his words. What was he going to make her do this time?

"Leave, and don't come back."

What? Why would she leave him? They had a good relationship. Sure, he got a bit angry every once in a while, but she knew he didn't mean it. She shot him a confused look, not understanding what he meant.

"You can't just randomly leave because then they'll confirm those suspicions. And believe me, you don't want that. So, you'll have to do something that would make it seem reasonable."

She nodded once. It made sense. If he left her, then her family and friends would be right. They would know that he was abusive, which was something she couldn't have. So, she would have to leave him. No one would expect it.

"But what if I don't want to leave?" Kiera asked. She loved Indiana. It was where she grew up and planned to spend the rest of her life. How could he force her to leave home?

He walked over to the small table beside the couch, his eyes on the two picture frames resting upon it. One had a photograph of her parents during the night of high school prom. The other held a picture of Kiera and her friends after a day of bowling and shopping at the mall. He calmly picked them up, gazing at her loved ones with a dark look in his eyes. "Do you know what happens if you don't leave? To your friends and family?"

She stayed silent, not wanting to know the answer. Her blood turned cold at his words.

"Bad things, Kiera. I'll tear them apart." The picture frames fell from his pale hands. She jumped as they shattered against the hardwood floor. Broken shards of glass littered his feet. "I'll break them."

She tore her gaze from the mess on her apartment floor. The room felt suffocating. Her body shook, finally realizing that this time, he wasn't bluffing. This wasn't an empty threat. Since he couldn't make her listen on his own, he had to resort to other drastic measures. If she didn't leave, he would hurt them. "W-Why are you doing this?" Her voice shook.

"Because they're your weakness." He crossed his arms with a smug smirk. "You would do anything for them. And I'll do anything to make you see reason."

He knew her. He knew she would do anything for them. Who would want to be the cause of their loved ones pain? She didn't want that. If she left, then she was protecting them from Skylar. They would be safe. "I do see reason! You don't have to hurt-"

"Will you obey me this time, Kiera?"

She didn't have a choice. There wasn't a way out. But there was still one problem. Several, but one big problem.

"Where would I go?" She asked. "I can't just leave."

His gaze landed on the professional looking envelope on the coffee table, forgotten in the midst of the conversation. Kiera watched him as bent down to pick it up, the glass cracking beneath his shoes. She was too scared to protest, to say it was her property. He didn't have the right. The sound of paper tearing filled the room. He unfolded the letter, reading over its contents. Silence filled the room. Negative thoughts ran through her head. She didn't get accepted. Everything she worked for was a waste. She was a failure. She wasn't going to-

"I know exactly where you can go." He said, interrupting her pessimistic thoughts. A dark grin matched the equally dark look on his face. "It says here you were accepted at Cornell University College of Veterinary Medicine in New York."

Her eyes widened in shock, her heart racing in her chest. She should've been happy. She should've been ecstatic. How could she when he forced her to leave her family and friends? She would have to leave them behind and never see them again. She was terrified of what he might to them. Her fear of him drove her away from those she loved.

"Congratulations, Dr. Kiera Grayson."

She tried to shake the memory out of her mind, thinking back to Erik's question. "Well, I got accepted at Cornell College of Veterinary Medicine. I wanted to experience what it was like living in a big city. New York sounded like a pretty good choice." With the memory still fresh in her mind, she quietly added, "And... I was forced."

"You were forced? By who?" Erik stopped to face her, his eyebrows furrowed.

She froze, realizing her slip up too late. Kiera saw him look her over. He read her body language. His dark brown eyes suddenly turned from sweet and joking to cold and calculating. She saw that look before. Three years ago. He wanted answers.

"Yeah..." She said slowly, instantly on her guard. She chose her next words carefully, taking a nervous step back as he advanced toward her, their shoes crunching on the gravel. "Things... Happened."

"What sort of things?" Erik asked, towering over her. She mentally cursed her short frame, still walking backwards. "Tell me."

"Tell me."

Skylar's voice echoed in her mind. Then everything wavered. Combed to perfection black hair was replaced with messy blonde. Tan skin turned pale. Electric blue eyes replaced brown. Erik wasn't in front of her. Skylar was. She saw Skylar standing before her.

"No!" Kiera protested. She raised her hands in front of her in a pathetic excuse to keep him away. Why was he here? "I-you won't-"

"I won't understand? Try me."

"I-I can't, please!" She looked into his angry, cold eyes that weren't real.

"Come on, you can tell me."

He continued to advance toward her, a hand reaching for her throat.

"Stop? Just like you stopped disobeying me?"

Her back hit a wall, her hand going to her neck. She felt for the hand that wasn't there.

"Don't even think about running away from me."

"Please..." she choked out. "Don't! I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Listen? That won't work. You should know me by now."

Erik was there for half a second, looking worried and confused. Then he was gone.

Skylar was glaring at her, tightening his hand around her neck.

"Please... I-I'm sorry!" she gasped.

"Kiera! Focus! Listen to my voice!"

Erik.

"I still control you."

"It's not real!"

She blinked and Skylar was gone. Erik stood in front of her, concerned.

"Kiera, calm down. It's Erik. I'm not going to hurt you." He wasn't going to hurt her. Erik wasn't Skylar. Her college boyfriend was hundreds of miles away. She saw him take a slow, careful step forward. Deliberate movements, in case he set her off again.

"It's alright, Kiera. No one's going to make you do anything." A small smile. Brown eyes asked for permission. Can I give you a hug? She nodded. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Hers tentatively around his torso. As soon as she was in his embrace, she felt safe.

"Breathe." She turned her face into his chest, taking in a deep breath and blowing it out shakily. She thought of who she left and why she left and the cause of it all. She was desperate, willing to do anything to forget Skylar. Kiera inhaled Erik's scent- black coffee- trying to calm down. She didn't know how long they stayed like that. She didn't understand why he was there. Why would he? Didn't he think she was crazy? A lunatic? A stupid, naive girl too caught up in her memories? With a great amount of difficulty, she stepped away from Erik, just wishing for him to leave her alone. She didn't want to hurt him like she hurt her family and friends. She was trying to protect him.

Wait. Protect him? She didn't even know him!

"Kiera?" He asked nervously. She could feel his worry and concern rolling off of him in waves. "Are you... okay?"

She shook her head, fighting the burning sensation in her eyes as she realized Erik -a guy she just met- witnessed her having a mental breakdown. In public. Why the hell isn't he leaving?

"I-I don't understand." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Why are you still here? You just saw me... have a breakdown and you stayed."

"I'm staying because I want to." He said soothingly, sensing that she was still panicked. "And, forgive me if I'm too forward, but I like you, Kiera. And I can tell you like me too."

"You're good at reading people." She stated quietly, lightly blushing as she looked at him.

"It's my job." He admitted. "I'm good at reading most people. But parts of you are an exception." He slowly walked towards her again. "Whatever happened to you, it's in the past. And I know that no matter what happens, it will not change how I feel. That's all that matters."

The air between them was thick with tension as they stood on the sidewalk. People walked past them. Men in suits with a briefcase in hand. A family on their way to the local park. A group of teenage girls shopping. They were unaware of the sudden electricity between them.

"Kiera?" Erik asked when she didn't respond. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "I mean what I said. I hope I didn't just ruin my chance with you."

She could feel the heat of his hand on her shoulder. Her mind told her to run away. Her heart, on the other hand...

"You didn't."

He sighed in relief before they resumed walking to the restaurant. She pushed the memories away, focusing on Erik as she stuffed her hands in her pockets. The cars rushed past them. They walked in silence for a few moments before Kiera hesitantly asked, "Why did you come to New York, Erik?"

He looked down at her. "A lot of reasons. I grew up in Canada and the family moved to New York 'cause of my dad's job when I was a kid. After I graduated college, I got recruited to work as a CIA agent. I also love city life and..." He trailed off, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

"What is it?"

The blush deepened as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm a big fan of musicals. Not a lot of people know that about me." He confessed.

"Really? That's- well, me too." She was a bit surprised. Why did he say that? Maybe, he was trusting her with a secret. Maybe, by confessing something to her, it meant that she could trust him. Kiera wasn't sure. She stared at him for a few moments. He wants to figure her out... But why? No, she knew the answer to that. The real question was did she want him to figure her out? Did she want him to discover her traumatic past? The real reason why she came to New York? There was a part of her that did. Another part, the defensive and wary part of her, was telling her that he'd reject her as soon as he found out what happened. But, maybe it'll be good to have someone to confide in.

"So back to our common interest in music." He said as he opened the door of the restaurant open for her. "Do you play anything?"

"I don't." The young woman said regretfully. "I would like to play guitar one day." Kiera said as they took their seats, looking over the menu. He took her menu and placed it beside him on the table.

"Hey!" She glared at him. "What was that for?"

"You told me to surprise you. Plus, I could teach you how to play guitar," He offered with a grin. "if you let me order your food for you."

She protested, exclaiming how could he know her favorite food by looking at her?

"I'm an interrogator, remember? I'm supposed to read people. Plus, you told me to surprise you." He said as the waiter came by asking what they would like to eat. She shook her head in disbelief as he ordered the Fettuccine Alfredo for her and lasagna for himself. "Lucky guess, Ayer." Kiera muttered as their waiter left.

"I can read you, Grayson." He retorted with a smug grin.

"You're unbelievable." She said sarcastically. "So, is teaching a future veterinarian how to play the guitar something you can do, too?" she inquired.

He smiled, "That's something I would definitely have to add on my list."

"At the top?" Kiera couldn't help but notice that they leaned closer and closer as their banter continued.

"Of course."

"When are you gonna teach me?"

"Whatever works for you."

"I'm free this weekend."

"Does Saturday at six sound good?"

"It sounds perfect."

"Then it's a date." He brushed his fingers against her hand. She closed her eyes at his touch. It felt electrifying. If she wasn't sure then, Kiera was one hundred percent sure now. She wanted to know more about him. And she knew he felt the same.


End file.
